Read text
Big Bunny Vs Annoying Orange Big Bunny: Whoa! What is this place? Annoying orange: looks like a kitchen to me! Annoying orange: Hey Big Bunny! big bunny: what? annoying orange: lazer! *lazer appears and zaps big bunny* big bunny: wowowowowo! annoying orange: wow! talk about bunny roast! hahahahahaha! *the big bunny zombie rises from the dead* annoying orange: uh oh! how am i going to stop the zom- *zombie eats annoying orange* annoying orange: nooooooooooooooooooo! *lazer zaps big bunny zombie* big bunny zombie: huh? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! grapefruit: what show is this? *big bunny comes back to life* big bunny: the amazing adventures of big bunny is the show the viewer is watching on cartoon network 3ds! grapefruit: what? *big bunny pukes* pear: ewwwww! gross! *squash crushes big bunny* apple: uh oh! big bunny died! grapefruit: uh.... big bunny? apple: grapefruit! i told you big bunny died! grapefruit: what? why? oh and how did orange die? apple: well... squash crushed big bun- *a knife cuts apple in half* apple: noooooo! give it back jerk! grapefruit: back off knife! *grapefruit throws 3 sticky bombs at knife* and now to explode it... *the sticky bombs explode* yeah! knife: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *knife lands in japan* knife: im so bad at beating grapefruit that my head will ex- *head explodes* nooooooooooo! *episode ends* The Haunted House big bunny: um.... dude! mr cat: yes sir! big bunny: why are you here? mr cat: because my home was taken away! big bunny: what? annoying orange: well... i dont know how mr cat's house was taken away! big bunny: me eather! bully: im bully, owner of the haunted house. knife: um..... why am i here? mr cat: get out knife! knife: fine... *knife gets out of haunted house* *knife sees king ghost* knife: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! king ghost: mwahahahahaha! i will beat you! *beats knife* got ya knife! mwahahahahahaha! big bunny: uh oh! i gotta stop king ghost! *beats king ghost* king ghost: ugh... i gotta go home.... *king ghost goes home* big bunny: well... thats the end of king ghost! *episode ends* Dr Monkey Gives Big Bunny A Refund big bunny: *tries to put disk in cartridge spot but it does not fit* aw come on! i think we are screwed. mr cat: yeah! lets go back to the shop! *mr cat and big bunny go back to the shop* big bunny: hey dr monkey! i want a refund! dr monkey: *calls manager* hey manager! manager: what? dr monkey: can i give big bunny and mr cat a refund? manager: sorry but you can only give it to big bunny! mr cat: aw come on! dr monkey: *gives a refund to big bunny* manager: *comes out of manager door* no refund for you mr cat! *gets arrested by the police* noooooooooooooooooooooooo! big bunny! you have 333$. you are going to buy a cartridge system called the bunny police. it cost 231$. big bunny: *buys the bunny police* yay! *big bunny and mr cat go back into their house* mr cat: *tries to put cartridge into cartridge spot but it breaks* nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *episode ends*